


If You Love Me, Let Me Go

by BBCGirl657



Series: Actor One-shots [23]
Category: American Singers RPF, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was her first love. She was the reason he was famous. They were both young and still trying figure out who they were going to be. They were doomed from the start. Before Jared, there was Brendon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Owe It All to You

Penelope walked the streets of L.A. alone. 

It wasn’t uncommon for her, because Pete was often off practicing with the guys so she was left to her own devices. 

She walked past a cafe where a band was singing at song she’d never heard before. She entered and sat down. When they were done with the song, she clapped and cheered like everyone else. 

Some people filed out as they started to play another song she’d never heard before.

“ _Oh, well imagine. As I’m pacing the pews in a church corridor. And I can’t help but to hear. No, I can’t help but to hear an exchanging of words…_ ” the lead sang.

As he sang, his eyes locked with hers. 

* * *

When the performance was over, they started to pack up their things. 

“Excuse me?” Penelope asked. 

The lead singer turned around to face her. 

“Did you write those songs?” she asked him. 

“Um…yeah”, he said.

“Wow! You’re almost as good as Pete”.

“Pete?”

“Oh, sorry. I’m just used to people knowing who I am. I hope that doesn’t sound pretentious in any way. I’m Penelope Wentz. My brother is the bassist for Fall Out Boy”.

“F-F-Fall Out Boy?” 

Penelope blushed. “Yeah”, she said. Why was she acting like this? She never babbled or blushed in front of guys. “Do you guys have a website or something? That I could show Pete?” 

“Umm…no. We have a few demos out online. I’m sorry. I’m Brendon. Brendon Urie”. Brendon blushed as she smiled.

“Panic! at the Disco? That’s the name of your band? How did you come up with that one?” she asked him.

“Just something that came to mind”, Brendon told her.

“Cool…I’m just going to go now. I’ll be sure to look you guys up”, Penelope said. She turned to walk away when Brendon grabbed her arm.

“Thank you”, he said. 

She smiled and said, “I hope I see you later”. 

“Me too”, Brendon said and let go of her.

* * *

“Where did you say you found these guys?” Pete asked her. 

“I told you, I was just walking around and I heard them playing”, she told him. 

“Panic! at the Disco…odd name”

“Well so is Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance. None of your names make sense”.

“Hey, someone just sent a link to my LiveJournal”. He clicked on it and brought up the demos. Pete listened to a few of them. “And he wrote all of these?”

“I’m not sure he wrote _all_ of them. I think they kind of work together like you and Patrick do”.

While Pete listened to the rest of songs, Penelope daydreamed about Brendon and about how cute he was. 

He was an amazing singer and musician, but that was just a bonus and would probably earn him brownie points with Pete. 

“PENELOPE!” Pete yelled, breaking her out of her trance.

“What?” she asked him.

“I said, I think we should sign these guys”, he told her.

* * *

A few days later, they were sitting in a café with a contract in front of them. 

“Don’t we need like a lawyer or something?” one of them asked.

“I’m an artist myself. I guarantee I’m not trying to fuck you guys over”, Pete told them. 

Brendon looked at Penelope, before looking back at Pete. “Fine. We’ll do it”, he said. 

Penelope handed him a pen, their fingers brushing causing both of them to blush. 

Once the contract was signed, Pete said, “Great. We’ll find some time to schedule some recording and then we’ll go from there”. Pete handed his keys to Penelope and said, “Can you go start the car?”

Penelope gave him a weird look, but took the keys anyway. She left the café and Pete turned to Brendon.

“Listen, I’m not going to do the typical older brother thing and threaten you, because if you break her heart, she’s the one that’s going to fuck you up”, Pete said, “Just fair warning”. Pete patted the younger man on the shoulder and got up. 

When Brendon picked up his copy of the contract, he found a small piece of paper under it. He flipped it over and there was a number on the back. Brendon smiled and tucked it away for safe keeping.

* * *

Even after they broke up, Brendon couldn’t hate Penelope or Pete. 

Pete was his friend and nothing would change that. 

Penelope was one who was responsible for everything that happened to them. 

He owed it all to her and he would eternally be grateful for her.


	2. Drunk History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during SRAR era when Brendon did his drunk history for Fall Out Boy.

Penelope could hear giggling coming from the dressing room. She entered and found Brendon laughing his ass off, Pete getting a tattoo, and a camera set up on a Tripod. “What the hell is going on here?” she asked, “Is Brendon drunk?” 

Joe came over and turned off the camera. 

“He was doing a drunk history for us”, Pete told her. 

She rolled her eyes. She should have known better than to leave them alone. 

“You’re getting a tattoo? What the fuck man?” Brendon snapped at Pete. 

“C’mon Bren”, Penelope said walking over to him. She helped him up. “You guys are assholes!” she snapped.

“Oh c’mon Pen”, Pete said.

“No”, she said. Pete laughed and said, “You sound just like mom!”

“Brendon, whatever you do, please don’t puke in my hair”, she told him.

“No promises, darling”, he said. 

She finally got him out to the tour buses. 

“Wait”, Brendon said. He went around the back of the tour bus and bent over. “Can you…turn around?” Brendon asked her. 

Penelope did and listened to Brendon dry heave until he started puking. She turned around and rubbed his back as he threw up.

After about what felt like 20 minutes, it finally stopped.

“C’mon. Let’s get you cleaned up”, Penelope said. 

Brendon smelled like alcohol, sweat, and vomit. 

She helped him onto the tour bus and started to run a shower for him.

While he was showering, she fixed him a cup of ginger ale and some saltine crackers, along with a cup of water and some ibuprofen. Brendon came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and went into the bunk room. 

After about 5 minutes, Penelope knocked on the door. 

“Come in”, Brendon groaned. 

She entered the room with a breakfast tray filled with the stuff she had made for him. She climbed into the bunk and set it front of him. “Ginger ale, saltine crackers, water, and some ibuprofen”, she told him.

“Thanks, babe”, he said.

Penelope’s cheeks turned pink hearing the old pet name. 

They sat in silence as Brendon ate some of the crackers. 

“Will you stay with me tonight?” he asked, “Just in case I need you again?” 

“You’re a terrible sick, Urie”, she teased him. 

Brendon smiled because he knew he could act like a bitch when he was sick. 

“I’ll sleep on the couch so it won’t be awkward when the guys get back”, she told him. She picked up the breakfast tray and stood up. She kissed Brendon’s forehead before making her way back into the kitchen/living area. 

Brendon shook his head.

She would make a wonderful wife and mother someday.

* * *

Brendon woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. Before he could call for Penelope, she appeared at his bedside holding out a cup of water and some more ibuprofen. He took it from her and then flopped back down. “Where are we? What time is it?” he asked her. 

“I have no idea, and it doesn’t matter”, she said, “Just get some rest, Bren”. She turned to walk away, but Brendon grabbed her wrist. 

“Thanks Pen”, he said.

She gave him a sweet smile and said, “Anytime. That’s what I’m here for. Just go back to sleep”. 

Brendon’s grip didn’t loosen until he had fallen asleep. 

Penelope giggled quietly before going back into the living room to call Pete.


	3. Don't Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a real incident where Brendon was bottled at the Reading and Leeds music festival in 2006.

*Reading Festival 2006*

Penelope stood off to the side watching Panic! perform when it happened.

The bottle hit Brendon in the head and he went down.

She was the first one by his side. “Brendon!” she yelled, “Brendon, can you hear me? Open your eyes!” 

The band stopped playing as people ran towards her and Brendon. 

She was used to Pete and the guys getting bottled, but they usually never lost consciousness. 

An EMT came running over and tried pushing her aside. 

“Back the fuck off!” she yelled. 

Spencer grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off Brendon.

“Put me down Spence!” she screamed. Penelope didn’t care that she was adding to the chaos. 

“Pen, calm down. They’ll take care of him”, Ryan told her.

“I swear to god I will fucking punch you Ross if you tell me to calm down again!” she growled. 

“Someone fucking get Pete and calm her the fuck down!” Dallon yelled.

“Shut the fuck up, Weekes!” she yelled back.

“Penelope, you’re not helping anything”, Spencer told her. Spencer dragged her off the stage with her still kicking and screaming insults at everyone. He could only imagine how the press was going to spin this story. He finally found Pete. 

“Whoa. What happened?” Pete asked, looking a fuming Penelope in Spencer’s arms. 

“Brendon got bottled”, Spencer told him, “And Penelope just went off”. 

Pete tried to take Penelope from Spencer and ended up getting kicked in the face. 

Luckily, she was only wearing converse and not boots. 

Spencer let go of her. 

Penelope turned around, ready to punch him when Joe grabbed her and put her in a head lock. “Let me fucking go, Trohman!” she yelled. 

Patrick walked up to them. “Penelope, they’re taking Brendon to the medical tent”, he told her, “The EMT said he’s fine and should wake up soon. I’ll take you to him”. 

Joe let go of a now calm Penelope. 

She immediately hugged Pete. “I didn’t mean it! I didn’t mean it!” she cried. 

Pete stroked her hair. “I know you didn’t Pen”, he told her, “Just go see Brendon. We’ll see you after the show”. 

Penelope burst into tears and her grip tightened on Pete.

“Pen? Penelope?” Pete asked her. 

She started shaking. 

Andy pulled her off Pete as she struggled to breathe. 

“Patrick, hand me your inhaler!” Pete yelled. 

Patrick tossed it to Pete and he stuck it in Penelope’s mouth. 

He pressed down on it, but it wasn’t doing anything. “Dammit!” Pete cursed before Penelope passed out.

* * *

When she came to, she was in the medical tent. “Hey, you”, she heard. She glanced over and saw Brendon sitting next to her. 

He had bandages on his head, but he was smiling at her. “Patrick told me you had a panic attack”, he said. 

“When I saw you…I’ve never been more scared in my entire life. You weren’t moving and…” Penelope said, her eyes filling with tears again.

Brendon lay down on the small cot facing her and took her hand in his.

She moved closer to him and hid her face in his chest. 

Brendon began to hum a tune that Penelope didn’t recognize as he stroked her hair with his free hand. 

“Hey Brendon?” she asked softly. 

“Yeah”, he said. 

“Tell the guys I’m sorry”, she said. 

“Sorry for what?” he asked, but Penelope was already asleep.

* * *

**PUNK PRINCESS PENELOPE WENTZ HAS MELTDOWN AFTER PANIC! FRONTMAN GETS BOTTLED**

_Over the weekend, Panic!’s frontman Brendon Urie was hit in the head with a bottle while performing at the Reading Festival. His ex-girlfriend Penelope Wentz was the first one to rush to his side. Panic! drummer Spencer Smith was seen dragging her offstage and sources report that she yelled at the EMT trying to aid Urie. Sources also report that Wentz herself was rushed to the medical tent shortly after the incident following a panic attack. Does Wentz still have feelings for Urie? Is this why she was so adamant about being the one to take care of him? Both bands have yet to release a statement._


End file.
